¿Es que acaso no soy obvio John?
by MollyHooperRules
Summary: 'Amigo Sherlocked Secreto' para Solina-Chan! Feliz navidad y año nuevo! John antes de irse a la guerra había estado comprometido con Chloe, una dulce, alta y rubia mujer, que decidió volver a aparecer en su vida.


Felices fiestas Solina! Aquí está tu regalo, espero que te guste!

Perdón si no capte bien a Sherlock o a John, es el primer Johnlock que escribo! Espero que te guste Solina-Chan está hecho con mucho amor y cariño :D

Summary: John antes de irse a la guerra había estado comprometido con Chloe, una dulce, alta y rubia mujer, que decidió volver a aparecer en su vida.

John estaba durmiendo profundamente en su cama, la noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde ayudando a Sherlock con un experimento, debía mirarlo a los ojos y cada 10 minutos apuntar con la linterna que tenía en la mano hacia sus rostros, no entendía para qué era el experimento o en que ocasión le serviría pero si no lo ayudaba no lo iba a dejar dormir, así que estuvo desde las 10 p.m. hasta las 3 a.m. levantado.

"¡UN CASO!" gritó Sherlock desde el living

"Maldita sea" murmuró John por lo bajo y miró hacia el reloj que tenía en su mesita de luz que indicaba en números rojos 8:00. _No pienso levantarme, solo dormí cinco horas, él se puede encargar... Sólo voy a cerrar los ojos por un... _Perdió el hilo de su pensamiento mientras caía en un profundo sueño otra vez.

Holmes subió las escaleras, para informarle a su pequeño compañero de piso que debían salir inmediatamente, pero al abrir la puerta y encontrarlo dormido plácidamente no quiso despertarlo, después de todo lo había ayudado con su "experimento" la noche anterior, se había ganado unas horas de sueño.

Cansado de tanto dormir John se levanto y se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparase un té, cuando estaba bajando las escaleras escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.

"¿Sherlock?"

"¿Es necesario que preguntes lo obvio? Por supuesto que soy yo, que otra persona podría ser". Dijo revoleando los ojos

"Podría haber sido la Señora Hudson" dijo John abriéndose paso hacia la cocina " Té?"

" de Manzanilla" agregó Sherlock antes de desplomarse en su silla favorita "Por supuesto que no podría haber sido la Sra Hudson"

"Por supuesto" susurró John mientras preparaba el té para los dos.

" Si, John. por supuesto ¿Es que acaso no prestas atención a tu alrededor?" Holmes miró a el rubio esperando alguna reacción, éste inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza y bufó con ambos tés en las manos.

" No, sí...Sólo que no soy un maldito detallista, presto atención a lo esencial" al escuchar la última palabra el morocho bufó y miró a John entrecerrando los ojos.

John se acercó a Sherlock le entregó la taza de té y se sentó en la silla frente a él.

"¿Esencial?¿A que llamas esencial? ¿A que es una mujer de avanzada edad?" Dejó de mirar al doctor y su mirada quedó perdida en el horizonte mientras citaba " Esencial: adjetivo, Que es lo más importante y necesario" terminó de decir eso y su mirada se dirigió devuelta a John " Lo esencial de la Señora Hudson en este caso es que su cadera le duele, lo cual la hace caminar extremadamente lento, eso te debe haber bastado para determinar que no era la Señora Hudson, no obstante no fue el único motivo, la Señora Hudson sufre de dolor de caderas, siempre toma pastillas para calmar el dolor, pero se le acabaron"

John lo interrumpió" ¿Cómo podrías saber que se le acabaron sus pastillas Sherlock? ¿Entraste en busca de tu calavera? Ya te dijo que no estaba en Baker Street"

"Ya se que no está en nuestra calle John, no entré a su departamento. Piensa ¿A caso se asomó a preguntar si queríamos té o algo para comer? Claro que no ¿Por qué? Porque esta de mal humor, la única explicación para que esa dulce mujer esté de mal humor es que su cadera la está atormentando, lo cual nos lleva a que sus pastillas se terminaron. Entonces...¿Por qué saldría de su cama si su cadera le duele? John no era tan complicado" Dijo tomando un sorbo de su té.

John se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta, no quería seguir escuchando cuan imbécil Sherlock lo hacía sentir así que cambió de tema.

" Fuiste a un caso"

"Si, me llevó veinte minutos...El que se hacía llamar su amigo lo mató" dijo sonriendo de costado

" Eso.. fue bastante rápido"

Terminaron sus tés en silencio, luego Sherlock se sentó en la mesa y se puso a leer las propuestas que había recibido en su página, John estaba a punto de irse a bañar cuando su teléfono sonó.

" ¿Hola?"

"John?" Dijo una mujer llorando "John eres tu?"

"Si ¿Quien habla?" la voz le era familiar pero no recordaba a que rostro pertenecía

" ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi?S-Soy Chloe" luego de decir eso, sin dejar de llorar las palabras le salieron rápidamente "Yo sé que no debería llamarte, pero eres la única persona que siempre me contuvo, John te necesito, por favor... ven"

" Tranquila no hay por que llorar, que pasó?"

Sherlock levantó la vista de su laptop para prestar atención a lo que John estaba diciendo

"Mike...Mike está muerto... Un estúpido detective vino y me insultó a mi, a su amigo y luego se fue diciendo que Tom lo había matado... John ...Tom nunca lo hubiera hecho... No estoy bien... te necesito..."

John sabía exactamente a quien se refería, este era el caso al que Sherlock había ido. Ella le dio las indicaciones de a donde era su casa y colgó. John se tomó un baño, se puso colonia y se dirigió hacia el living

" Sherlock"

"Estoy aquí" dijo desde la cocina

John caminó hacia él y estaba a punto de explicarle lo que había pasado pero obviamente Sherlock se le adelanto

"Te vas a ir a visitar a tu ex-novia"

John arqueó una ceja

" Son las 3 de la tarde, no hace mucho frío por lo que no es necesario que uses chaqueta, lo que significa que planeas volver de noche...o planeas pasar la noche allí y volver en la mañana" inclinó hacia un costado su cabeza " Una mujer te llama llorando y tu planeas acostarte con ella..."

"Yo no" Empezó a decir el rubio pero el detective consultor lo volvió a interrumpir.

" No me mientas, sabes que no funciona. Te rasuraste, cambiaste tu camisa dos, no, no , tres veces y te pusiste la colonia más cara que tienes, definitivamente tienes otras intenciones."

" No es mi ex-novia, es mi ex-prometida"

Sherlock frunció el ceño, lo miró por un largo minuto, parpadeó y dirigió su su vista devuelta a el microscopio.

"Siempre hay algo que no acierto"

"Como sea, adiós"

Sherlock trató de dormir pero su mente no lo dejaba en paz, algo sobre su caso, él ya lo había resuelto y era muy obvio quien había sido el asesino, cerró los ojos y recordó la escena del crimen.

"Una casa simple, solo para el y su espo...No, no era su esposa, era su prometida. El hombre estaba tendido sobre su espalda frente a la puerta principal, el asesino espero a que la victima estuviera extremadamente cerca, muy cerca, probablemente lo estaba abrazando, y él apretó el gatillo, dándole un disparo a quemarropa. La mujer tenía un moretón en su mejilla, cubierto con base de maquillaje. Su prometido la había golpeado la noche anterior. La mujer tenía un motivo para ser sospechosa además el hombre prácticamente nadaba en dinero, pero ella no estaba casada, estaba comprometida y ni siquiera tenían los años requeridos para ser reconocidos ante la ley como cónyuges, así que su muerte no la beneficiaba economicamente. El amigo quien afirmaba estar en otro lugar en el momento que todo pasó, claramente mintiendo, era derecho, el arma fue disparada con una mano derecha y la mujer era zurda y sin motivos, así que Tom es el culpable" terminó de decirlo con una sonrisa, pero luego su rostro se transformó y le gritó a su calavera "EL CASO ESTÁ RESUELTO, ¿POR QUÉ NO DEJO DE PENSAR EN ESTO?."

Eran la una de l madrugada cuando John cruzó la puerta principal, subió las escaleras balanceando su peso y agarrándose fuerte de la baranda. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su departamento, ésta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un detective consultor muy fastidiado.

" Volviste temprano" dijo sin dejarlo pasar.

"Sip" colocó una mano sobre el marco de la puerta para tener apoyo

"Y estas ebrio"

"Sherlock dejame pasar quiero recostarme"

"¿Y cómo te fue con la señorita Chloe?" sonrió falsamente "No hace falta que me digas, tomaron el té, ella lloró en tu hombro debido a lo triste que estaba por su difunto prometido" revoleó los ojos.

"No, Sherlock basta"

Nada podía frenarlo ya había empezadoa deducir.

" Oh tengo comida que había preparado para Mike y yo, pero no la voy a poder comer toda sola" agudizó su voz para decir eso, luego volvió a su voz normal para continuar con su discurso " Y tu no pudiste rechazar eso, pobre mujer, acaba de perder a el amor de su vida...¿No te resulta extraño? Acaba de morir su prometido y te llama para que la vayas a ver y que te quedes a cenar y luego a tomar unas copas" Entrecerró sus ojos pensando mejor lo que acababa de decir.

"NO SHERLOCK, NO ME RESULTA EXTRAÑO, ELLA NECESITABA ALGUIEN PARA QUE LA HICIERA OLVIDAR AUNQUE SEA POR UNOS MOMENTOS SU MISERIA. PERDÓN, OLVIDÉ QUE HABLABA CON MISTER NO SIENTO NADA"

Sherlock se lo quedó mirando y no ocultó su asombro. El rubio aprovechó la oportunidad, lo empujó y se dirigió refunfuñando hacia su cuarto.

Ya pasaron 2 días desde que John le gritó a Sherlock y el doctor comenzó a salir con Chloe, salían a el cine, a comer, a pasear y el detective no tenía nada más que hacer que pensar sobre los "enamorados" Lestrade no tenía ningún caso ni siquiera un 4.

A la semana, Sherlock con tanto tiempo libre había comenzado a tener sospechas sobre Chloe, había analizado todo sobre ella, incluso había llamado a su hermano para que le dijera si tenía algún antecedente o algo extraño pero ese no era el caso y lo estaba volviendo loco.

"John"

Dijo dejando de tocar el violín y mirando a el médico quien se estaba preparando para salir con Chloe

"Oh, ahora hablas" dijo fingiendo sorpresa

" Chloe oculta algo, ella tiene algo que ver con el asesinato de Mike Coulison"

" Y también te acuerdas su nombre, estamos presenciando un milagro"

"Estoy hablando en serio John"

"OH, por supuesto que estás hablando en serio... claro que tiene algo que ver su mari...prometido fue asesinado. Sherlock estoy harto, primero me interrogas, luego me ignoras y ahora esto. Si no te conociera mejor diría que estás celoso"

"Yo..."

Iba a decir algo más pero respiró profundo y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Hoy Chloe iba a comer a 221B ya que Sherlock no iba estar en Londres porque "se marchaba" hacia España para visitar a una persona que lo había ayudado una vez en uno de sus casos, Solina.

Sherlock había apagado la alarma del reloj de John y se sentó en su silla favorita, luego de dos minutos Chloe golpeó la puerta y el detective fue a atender rápidamente sin hacer mucho ruido.

"Oh, Hola...Pensé que no...¿Se encuentra John?" Dijo Chloe con una sonrisa tímida

" Por supuesto, pero antes hay asuntos que debemos hablar"

Él le indico con su violín que se sentara en la silla en la cual se suele sentar John, la mujer se sentó con gracia y esperó unos segundos a que el detective hablara, pero visto a que lo único que hacía era mirarla ella rompió el silencio

" Entonces ¿De que querías hablar?"

"¿ Por qué lo hiciste?" dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

La susodicha mantuvo su rostro en alto " ¿De qué hablas?"

Sherlock revoleó los ojos "Oh, por favor no me hagas ese juego, sabes quien soy, quizás con John funciona, pero no conmigo"

"No tiene sentido negarlo ¿no?" Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

"Claro que no, ahora dime¿ Por qué mataste a tu prometido?"

" Logré engañarte"

"Nunca me engañaste"

"Entonces ¿Qué hago yo aquí y mi amante tras las rejas?" una risa frenética escapó de sus labios "Mira no tengo nada en contra de ti, solo quiero a John"

Sherlock sonrió ampliamente " ¿Y piensas que yo voy a dejarlo en manos de una asesina? Yo también lo quiero"

"Cariño, tu ya no tienes ningún poder sobre él...El me ama a mi."

En ese momento John salió de su cuarto con el ceño fruncido y se dirigió hacia Chloe casi trotando, Sherlock no dejaba de sonreir y pensar _" Escuchó la _conversación_, Chloe tendrá su merecido."_ Cuando llegó al lado de Chloe le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego acusando a el detective con su dedo índice y el ceño fruncido dijo "Apagaste mi alarma ¿No se supone que te ibas a ver a tu amiguita Solina?"

Las facciones de Sherlock cayeron, y sus ojos mostraron lo triste y decepcionado que estaba, el contaba con que el medico se despertara unos segundos antes para poder escuchar la conversación. Su plan se estropeó.

"Si, pero antes quería hablar con ella"

"Sherlock, esto es suficiente ¿Por qué arruinas todas mis citas?"

El morocho se quedó sin palabras, solo lo miraba queriendo decir algo pero sin saber como.

"John, espero afuera" Dicho eso Chloe se dirigió hacia el pasillo sin darle tiempo a que se niegue.

Sherlock lo tomó por los hombros y clavó su mirada en la del rubio.

"John Watson, escúchame. Debes creer, tienes que..que.."

El médico no podía creerlo '¿_Sherlock Holmes acaba de tartamudear?'_

"Estaba equivocado, no fue Tom...Fue Chloe"

"Sherlock, tu no te equivocas"

"Sí, si me equivoco"comenzó a hablar extremadamente rápido " Al principio no tenía ningún fundamento para estar en su contra, quizás si fueron mis celos hablando, pero ahora estoy cien por ciento seguro, tengo pruebas si las quieres ver, ella misma lo admitió, si tan solo hubieses despertado unos segundos antes hubieras escuchado lo que dijo, John tienes que creerme cuando te lo dijo. Ella salía con Mike para olvidarte, muy mala opción para olvidar a alguien como tú, años después descubrió que tu volviste de la guerra y que la habías olvidado completamente, no pudo soportarlo, quería tu atención, tu amor devuelta. Llamó a Tom, el mejor amigo de Mike con quien ella estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales, lo invitó a tomar un té, en el cual había introducido una droga dejando a el inútil de Tom inconsciente. Cuando Mike abrió la puerta ella estaba llorando con Tom inconsciente en sus brazos, fui tan idiota, no noté que ella estaba usando guantes, ayudó que estamos en invierno, pero de esa manera sus huellas digitales no quedaron en el arma que estaba en su mano derecha ya que con la izquierda sostenía el cuerpo de Tom, Mike no notó el arma ya que se acercó para ayudarla y cuando se acercó lo suficiente ella jaló el gatillo. El moretón que tenía, y los golpes que estoy seguro que ella te contó que él le daba fueron hechos por ella, para cubrirse. Una muy buena coartada debo decir"

John se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta "¿Tus celos?"

" De todo lo que te dije ¿Eso fue lo único que quedó en tu mente?" Dijo sonriendo.

"Sherlock, está afuera...Ella debio haber escuchado.."

" No, se fue hacia el pasillo para escapar, sabía que yo la había descubierto y no duraría mucho"

"¿Qué? ¿Para que perdiste el tiempo en decirme esto? deberíamos haberla seguido"

"Entonces si me crees"

"Pues claro idiota, nunca dudaría de ti"

Ninguno se había movido de la posición en la que estaban, sus ojos clavos en los de el otro, sin darse cuenta que la distancia entre ellos se había empezado a cortar

"Sherlock, no voy a salir corriendo,no tienes que hacer esto" dijo John tratando de romper con el contacto visual pero fallando.

"¿Es que acaso no soy obvio John?"

"¿De que hablas?"

El detective consultor revoleó los ojos "El experimento en el que te obligué a que te quedaras la madrugada despierto ¿Para que crees que puede servir mirar a una persona por horas? Estaba comprobando tus pupilas y las mías, ambas dilatas. El efecto que causaba la linterna se iba en 3 segundos y nuestras pupilas seguían así por minutos. Todas las citas que arruiné, todas tus novias que insulté, la vez que te hice un café"

"Sherlock le habías puesto droga"

"Pero fue un lindo gesto, en Internet decía que para demostrarle a una persona tu amor debías hacerle té y preocuparse por su bien estar, le puse una droga que en combinación con la cafeína te daba sueño y tu no habías dormido bien en semanas"

"Eso quiere decir...tu..yo.."

"Quire decir..." y sin decir nada plantó sus labios en los del rubio quien estuvo en shock por unos segundos pero no tardó en devolverle el beso. Al principio Sherlock no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría, pero sonrió al sentir que sus labios se movían en sincronía.

Sherlock soltó los hombros del doctor y mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa juguetona dijo

" Ya le había avisado a Lestrade sobre Chloe, en este momento deben estar camino a la comisaría"


End file.
